


Fluffy Cuddles

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Thank you for this anonymous submission! Hope this one cheers you up dear, much love!
Follow me on my tumblr and on Wattpad! @ thatdankhammondloverAny submissions for Richard Hammond fanfics just pop into my ask box! :)





	

"How much longer Jeremy?" I shouted over to him, noticing our chattering teeth and numb fingers.

"Jut a few more touch ups and we'll be good to go don't worry" he said fiddling in the engine bay.

Jeremy had bought us out to the test track to show us his new and improved P45, which had inevitably resulted in it breaking down before even starting. It was a cold November evening and it was bound to get colder towards night time.

"Jeremy for Christ sakes it's freezing out here hurry up!" Richard moaned.

"And I have to get home to eat my cheesy pasta!" James whined.

"Guys I swear this will work now" Jeremy stumbled into the seat and turned on the ignition, the engine spluttering to life.

"YES I TOLD YOU!" He yelled with joy. Just as he pulled off the engine cut out and Jeremy swore loudly.

"For crying out loud, come on Jess let's go" Richard then hurriedly grabbed my arm and started walking towards the car park.

"Wait up!" I said catching up with him and properly linking arms with him.

"It's freezing out here" I said my teeth chattering.

"Don't worry, how bout you come over my place for the night? Your house is much further away I would be more comfortable with you going home when it's a bit warmer" Richard said kindly.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" I asked.

"No really please do, I could do with some company anyway" he smiled.

"Richard you're the best" I squeezed his arm lightly.

"I know I am" he giggled, squeezing my arm back.

"I love this" he said.

"You love what?" I replied.

"Walks with you, like this" he said.

"I do too" I smiled warmly, looking into his eyes for a second then turning my attention to his car.

We got into the car and Richard put the heaters on full blast as we drove away. The ride home was short thankfully, as the cold started to cascade us even further. Getting out the car, we linked arms again and ran to the front door, Richard fumbling around for the keys and eventually opening the door.   
His house was warm and homely, and the feeling of warmth finally made us both sigh in relief.

"Come on then living room" Richard walked through to the living room and slouched on the sofa, I followed him close behind and slumped down next to him.

"I tell you what, I have a really fluffy blanket in here somewhere I wouldn't mind snuggling down into it with you" he said, getting up from his place and coming back with a huge blanket as promised.

He threw the blanket over me, then crawled next to me, lifting the other half of the blanket over himself, and his hands made their way around me, holding me tight and pulling me closer to him.   
I buried my head into his chest and snuggled down into the blanket with him. I had never felt such indescribable comfort in my life, Richards warmth had made me completely mad for him, and my heart fluttered.

He then kissed my forehead suddenly and I looked at him, taken aback by his gesture.

"Sorry, I don't know what I-"

I interrupted him by pulling his face closer and kissing him tenderly on the lips, he kissed back deeply and I could feel his smile forming as we kissed.  
We pulled away smiling, and cuddled up again, gently falling asleep...


End file.
